Smoot(h)
by KiddoUle
Summary: Kumpulan fiksi porno dengan main cast Seokmin & Soonyoung. Seoksoon/Soonseok.
1. Mingyu's Story

Malam itu Seokmin adalah sosok terakhir yang keluar dari ruang latihan mereka. Terimakasih untuk kekalahannya bermain gunting batu kertas sehingga dia harus membereskan ruangan itu mulai dari bekas tisu, botol minum yang sudah habis isinya, sampai handuk kecik dengan bau keringat.

Seokmin melihat jam di tangannya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul dua pagi. Dan mereka ada schedule pukul dua belas. Masih ada waktu sepuluh jam untuk beristirahat dengan tenang,

Seokmin bergegas menuju lobi dan segera membethentikan langkahnya ketika ia mendengar sayup sayup suara rintihan. Seokmin antara takut dan penasaran, tetapi rasa ingin tahu lebih mendominasi sehingga ia menuju asal suara yang berada di salah satu bilik kamar mandi sebelah ruang latihan.

"G-gyuhh" Seokmin membelalakkan matanya? Suara itu terdengar seperti Wonwoo.

"Hyung? Wonwoo hyung?" Seokmin berjalan mencoba mengetuk pintu bilik.

"E-enyahhh kau Seokminh" Mingyu? Sedang apa dia? Kenapa suaranya sangat tertahan seperti itu?

Seokmin langsung membayangkan yang aneh-aneh. Seperti Mingyu ialah seorang kanibal yang mencoba memakan Wonwoo yang masih mencoba untuk bertahan hidup.

Tak ingin salah satu hyung kesayangannya terluka, Seokmin langsung mengambil kuda-kuda untuk menendang pintu itu agar bisa terbuka dengan paksa.

BUM! Dan begitu kagetnya Seokmin ketika melihat posisi yang tak wajar dua rekan kerjanya.

Mingyu berdiri membelakangi pintu. Celananya tanggal seluruhnya dan hanya menyisakan atasan. Sedangkan Wonwoo duduk di kloset memegang 'benda' si hitam.

"Err, halo?"

"LEE SEOKMIIN!"

(๑^ں^๑)

"Bagus sekali Seokmin." Mingyu menonjok bahu Seokmin dari belakang. Setelah memergoki 'kegiatan' Mingyu dan Wonwoo, Seokmin langsung mengambil langkah seribu. Berlari menuju dormnya.

Bayangan Seokmin sangatlah tepat.

Mingyu benar-benar 'memakan' Wonwoo. Walaupun dengan konotatif yang berbeda.

Seokmin terkikik dan melanjutkan menyeruput ramennya.

"Kau puas sekarang? Wonwoo hyung tidak mau berbicara kepadaku sama sekali" Mingyu memberengutkan mukanya dan langsung merebut cup ramen Seokmin.

"Hey! It-"

"Ini ramenmu dan ini jotosan. Kau mau?" Mingyu mengepalkan tangannya seakan mengancam. Seokmin menegukkan ludahnya.

"Lagian! Kita masih dalam masa promosi dan kau malah berbuat tak senonoh dengan Wonwoo hyung. Untung aku yang memergokimu. Bagaimana jika Sungcheol hyung melihat itu? Bukan Wonwoo yang dimasuki, tapi kamu yang akan dimasuki Sungcheol hyung!" Seokmin terjungkal dengan leluconnya sendiri dan langsung dihadiahi lemparan cup ramen kosong oleh Mingyu.

"Hahahahahaha!"

"..."

"Hahaha"

"..."

"Ha...ha..ha"

"Sudah?" Seokmin mengangguk. "Anyway, apasih enaknya berbuat mesum seperti itu? Mendengar suara kalian saja bikin meringis kesakitan. Hiiih" Mingyu membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

"Kau belum pernah dengan Soonyoung hyung?" Seokmin menggeleng.

"Astaga, di seventeen tv kau dan Soonyoung melakukan skinship ekstrim tapi belum berhubungan badan? Demi dewa Seokmin-ah! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Soonyoung hyung selama ini?" Mingyu menatapnya tak percaya. Dirinya dan Wonwoo saja yang notabenya baru berpacaran sering melakukan itu. Salahkan badan Wonwoo dan nafsu besar Mingyu.

Seokmin mendecikkan lidahnya "aku tak tertarik. Aku dan Soonyoung hyung hanya berpegangan tangan dan berpelukan. Untuk hal berciuman dan seperti itu sangat gay sekali"

"Kau sudah menjadi gay Seokmin-ah"

"Heeeh? Benarkah?"

Mingyu mengusap kepalanya. "Cobalah sekali seks dengan Soonyoung hyung. Mungkin saja kau polos tapi aku yakin Soonyoung hyung tidak sepolos otak bodohmu."

"Aku tidur duluan. Bereskan makananmu Dokyeom-ah"

Seokmin mencerna perkataan Mingyu. Maukah Soonyoung diajak seperti itu?

Sudah 45 menit ia berbaring di kasurnya dan sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan matanya dengan nyenyak.

Jujur ia sedikit penasaran dengan rasanya bercinta itu seperti apa. Memang ia dan Soonyoung sering melakukan cudling tanpa sadar. Tapi tak ada maksud untuk menjurus kearah seks.

Seokmin membuka layar ponselnya dan mengirimi kekasihnya pesan.

Seokmin-Lee: hyung, sudah tidur?

Tak perlu menunggu lama untuk mendapatkan balasan.

Kwonspo: belum. Ada apa Seokku?

Seokmin-Lee: bisakah kita bertemu di ruang tengah? Aku membutuhkanmu.

Kwonspo: eih? Apakah sangat penting?

Seokmin ragu untuk membalas dengan jujur.

Seokmin-Lee: sangat penting.

Lima belas menit Seokmin menunggu jawaban Soonyoung, sepertinya Soonyoung sudah terlelap.

Aaah, sepertinya Seokmin akan membicarakan hal itu kepada Soonyoung nanti siang.

"Yo laaadiees~ this is your sto- ya! Seokmin-ah! Sakit tau!" Seungkwan yang ingin memulai ritualnya membangunkan member yang masih terlelap langsung dilempari bantal oleh Seokmin. Jujur Seokmin baru bisa memejamkan matanya ketika matahari terbit. Dan sekarang pukul sembilan. Sungguh hari yang singkat.

"Seomin-aah~ ireonayooo" Seungkwan mengelitiki telapak kaki Seokmin. Lelaki itu tak berkutik sama sekali.

"Dokyeom?" Seungkwan bergegas naik keatas kasur Seokmin dan alangkah terkejut melihat mata Seokmin memerah dan bengkak itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, idiot! Begadang menonton naruto? Sudah kubilang, Kau. Harus. Dewasa" Seungkwan mengomeli kebiasaan buruk Seokmin. Sudah kepala dua dan hobi menonton anime masih tidak bisa dihilangkan. Masa kecil kurang bahagia?

"Aku tidak begadang, Seungkwan. Aku tidak bisa tidur. Bangunkan yang lain saja, aku tidak ikut sarapan"

"Lalu?"

"Aku makan dimobil. Tolong siapkan aku bekal. Aku sayang kamu" Seokmin membenarkan posisi tidurnya menjadi memunggungi Seungkwan.

Seungkwan menggerutu sembari menuju ruang makan 'merepotkan sekali sih, dia pikir aku siapa? Pacarnya?' Batin Seungkwan dan langsung mendapatkan sebuah ide.

"Hoshi hyung!"

"Ne? Seokmin mana?"

"Dia masih tidur. Matanya merah sekali. Katanya tidak ikut sarapan, dia makan di mobil saja" jelas Seungkwan.

"Sakit?" Soonyoung terlihat khawatir.

"Ani, dia hanya tak bisa tidur" Soonyoung menautkan alisnya. Bukan tipikal Seokmin yang menunggu balasan darinya. Justru Seokmin adalah orang yang paling hobi membaca chatnya tanpa membalas pesan.

Melihat gelagat Soonyoung, Mingyu menghampirinya "siapkan energimu nanti malam. Hyung"

Dan makin bertambah rasa penasaran Soonyoung.

(๑^ں^๑)

"Hoshi hyung" Seokmin menghampiri Soonyoung ketika acara perform terlaksana. Mereka tidak mempunyai kegiatan apapun sehingga langsung pulang menuju dorm.

"Eh? Ada apa Seokmin? Matamu masih sakit?" Seokmin menggeleng.

"Maukah kau temani aku? Aku ingin ke klinik"

"Kapan?"

"Sesampainya di dorm"

"Call"

"Seokmin-ah, ini bukan jalan menuju klinik. Kau tahu?" Soonyoung menatap jalanan dengan bingung. Seokmin malah tidak membalas dan meneruskan laju mobilnya.

Akhirnya mobil itu berhenti dipersimpangan jalan. Berpasan dengan pinggiran kota Seoul. Sangat sepi sekali jalanan disini, hanya satu dua mobil yang melintasi lajur ini.

"Hyung, aku ingin seks" Soonyoung membelalakkan matanya. Apa apaan itu?! Dia merengek sakit dan memang sakit jiwa!

"K-kau tau dari mana seks itu hah?! Kau menonton porno? Dasar otak mesum! Kau harusnya sadar jika k-hmmmp!" Seokmin menutup mulut cerewet pacarnya dan mulai menceritakan kisahnya dengan Mingyu tadi pagi. Soonyoung yang mendengarkannyapun dibuat diam.

"Kau mau?" Tanya Soonyoung. Seokmin mengangguk.

"Antarkan aku dulu ke apotik."

Sekarang mereka berdua berada di pendopo kecil milik Seokmin. Terimakasih karena orangtuanya yang kaya itu bisa memiliki tempat peristirahatan yang sangat keren.

"Kenapa kau terlihat sangat mempersiapkan ini?" Soonyoung menatap pendopo itu dengan teliti. Dia menyalakan lilin aromaterapi di sudut ruangan.

"Yeah ini seks pertamaku, setidaknya aku ingin memiliki kesan yang baik" Soonyoung tersenyum senang. Dia langsung mengalungkan lengannya dan mencium Seokmin dengan gemas. Bibir Seokmin ia kulum satu persatu. Seokmin membalas seadanya.

Kiddo's talk.

So, udah ngerepost 3x. Masih cacat ga?


	2. Very Nice Move

"H-hyung!" Seokmin melepas pagutannya dengan Soonyoung. Gerakan cepat kekasihnya sangat tak terkendali sehingga membuat Seokmin ambruk ke kasur dengan Soonyoung yang menindihnya. Siapa yang minta ngeseks siapa yang malah semangat sih.

Soonyoung menatap Seokmin bingung. "Waeyo?" Tanyanya kemudian melepas bajunya tapi langsung dicegah oleh Seokmin.

"J-jangan dibuka. A-aku malu" Soonyoung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Astaga, pacarnya sangat naif sekali. Dia bahkan pernah memergoki Seokmin, Mingyu dan Chan sedang menonton adegan porno dengan santai.

Soonyoung tak menghiraukan perintah Seokmin dan langsung membuka baju seluruhnya sehingga bagian atas tubuhnya polos. Soonyoung menjilati bibirnya dan melonjak sedikit diatas tubuh Seokmin sehingga membuat bokong Soonyoung menyentak penis Seokmin yang masih terbalut celana. Seokmin melenguh, Soonyoung menyeringai.

Merasa didominasi, Seokmin bergegas membanting tubuh kekasinya dan langsung menindihnya, ia kecup leher Soonyoung. Dan sesekali memberikan gigitan kecil sehingga membuat kekasihnya mendesah.

"Kau, marmut nakal. Kau tau itu" Seokmin memainkan nipple Soonyoung dan membuat kekasihnya bergerak tak kendali. Melihat Soonyoung yang keenakan membuat Seokmin merasa pede untuk melanjutkan gerakannya.

Soonyoung bangun dari tidurnya dan langsung menerjang Seokmin dengan kecupan di bibirnya. Seokmin membalas dengan tak kalah semangatnya. Terima kasih kepada situs porno gratis yang membuatnya belajar untuk memanjakan kekasihnya.

Semua pakaian ditanggalkan. Badan polos pun saling bergesekan. Seokmin masih gencar memberi gigitan disekitar bahu dan dada Soonyiung sedangkan si korban mendesah dan sesekali menjambak rambut kekasihnya jika gigitannya terlalu keras.

"Hyung" Seokmin melepas tubuh Soonyoung. Kekasihnya terengah-engah.

"Kau ingin langsung?" Soonyoung mengangguk. Seokmin mengambil kresek apotik yang berisikan pelumas dan kondom yang baru dibeli Soonyoung. Ia baru saja membuka tutup lube dan langsung dirampas oleh Soonyoung. Si mungil langsung mengurut penis Seokmin yang sebelumnya telah diolesi lube.

Sungguh sangat enak! Dengan jemari kikuk Soonyoung menaik turunkan tangannya di penisnya, dan muka penuh pelus disekitar kening Soonyoung membuat ereksinya semakin tegang.

Rasanya seperti disurga. Itu hanyalah perandaian. Dia sama sekali belum pernah kesurga.

"A-ah, hyung!" Seokmin semakin tak tahan dengan perlakuan Soonyoung. Dia langsung menghentikan gerakan kekasihnya, langsung mengambil kondom dan memakainya. Tak lupa ia menambahkan pelumas agar kekasihnya tak kesakitan. Begitu saran Mingyu lewat chat line.

"Hyung"

"H-haah?"

"Aku masuk dimana?" Soonyoung menepuk keningnya keras sehingga menimbulkan bekas merah samar-samar.

Dia langsung menunggingkan badannya dan mengarahkan bokongnya kearah Seokmin.

"Disini" Seokmin menatap risih. "Serius hyung? Disitu? Bukankah sangat menjijikkan?" Seokmin meringis pelan. Soonyoung berdecak.

"Aku tak punya vagina bodoh. Cepat masukkaaan~" rengek Soonyoung, Seokmin langsung memposisikan penisnya diantara belahan pantat kekasihnya. Jujur, selama hidupnya dia hanya menonton porno dengan gender yang berbeda. Wajar dia sangat kaget bahwa berhubungan sesama jenis memasukkan kelaminnya lewat bokong.

"Aku masuk h-hyunggg" Seokmin tak kuat merasakan betapa nikmatnya penis Seokmin terjepit. Soonyoung juga harus menahan perih karena ini kali pertamanya ia berhubungan badan. Walau sering dipanas-panasi Jihoon dengan adegannya dengan Sungcheol yang ia rekam. Dasar pasangan sinting

Dan masuklah semua kejantanan Seokmin. Dia tak langsung menggerakan karena terlalu terpana dengan cengkraman bokong Soonyoung. Tak sadar ia mendesah.

"Gerakin, Seokm-ahhhh, leb-ih cepath~" Soonyoung terhentak dan tak sabar dengan gerakan Seokmin. Really? Yang menggerakan ini tubuh manusia apa siput?

Padahal gerakan Seokmin membuat decitan ranjang yang sangat kencang

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" Soonyoung terlonjak. Ia mencengkram bantal dan menggigitnya. Gerakan Seokmin sekarang mulai cepat. Seperti kuda liar. Udah kuda, liar pula. Seokmin banget.

Seokmin gemas dengan bokong Soonyoung yang ada dibawahnya, dia mencubit kecil dan sesekali menampar bokong putih pacarnya. Membuat desahan Soonyoung semakin menjadi.

Baru saja Soonyoung ingin melepas klimaksnya, Seokmin menghentikan gerakannya. Nafasnya memburu dan tubuhnya ambruk di punggung Soonyoung.

Aneh, masa Seokmin ejakulasi kering? Batin Soonyoung yang tidak merasakan basah sedikitpun di lubangnya.

"Hyung, gantiang geraknya. Aku capek" Seokmin membantingkan badannya dan melepas pagutan bawah antara miliknya dengan lubang Soonyoung.

Si squishy menggeram. Dia langsung duduk dan memasukkan penis Seokmin tanpa aba-aba. Membuat keduanya mendesah.

Soonyoung langsung melonjak-lonjakkan badannya. Tangannya tak henti memainkan dada Seokmin.

"Da-sarhh gembulhhh" hina Seokmin dalam desahannya. Ia memegang perut Soonyoung yang tak rata, tapi tak buncit juga.

"Hhhh-apahh, kau bilanngh-" Soonyoung tak rela dirinya dihina. Dengan kejam dia menambah tempo sehingga dia sendiri yang mendesah lebih parah.

Seokmin tertawa. Dan mendesis keenakan.

Jleb! Titik ini. Titik lemah si leader performance nya. Soonyoung langsung mendesah keras dan melekungkan badannya. Cairan putih keluar dari 'burung' kecilnya. Mengenai dada Seokmin dan bibir kekasihnya.

Seokmin menjilati bibirnya. Hambar, tapi entah terasa enak dan tidak jijik. Padahal diawal Seokmin menyerit karena penisnya harus masuj kedalam lubang bokong Soonyoung.

Soonyoung masih bergetar pasca klimaks. Seokmin menunggu sesekali memainkan penis Soonyoung agar lebih tenang.

Dan bukannya tenang, penis kekasinya malah keras kembali.

Soonyoung menunduk dan mencium Seokmin. Bibir bertemu bibir, lidah bertemu lidah. Semua peperangan sangat mengasikkan hingga lupa bahwa paru-paru mereka butuh perhatian.

Soonyoung melepas penis Seokmin. Masih tampak tegang dan terdapat cairan lubrikan alami.

"Kamu belom keluar?" Seokmin menggeleng.

"Mau ku oral?" Seokmin mengangguk. Keras. Sialan.

Soonyoung menghembus pipinya. Pemanasan karena ini juga oral seks pertamanya.

Senang kau Seokmin? Kau mengambil semua pertama si Soonyoung.

Soonyoung menggeserkan badannya menuju pusat kenikmatan Seokmin. Dia langsung melepas kondom yang masih bertenger, menaik turunkan tangannya guna menghilangkan cairan di penis Seokmin dan meraup penis kekasihnya serta menaik turunkan. Sesekali ia meremas bola Seokmin seolah-olah susu sapi keluar darisitu. Bukan susu sapi sih. Susu kuda.

Seokmin menegakkan punggungnya untuk melihat kegiatan Soonyoung. Sangat pintar sekali kekasihnya memanjakkan dirinya.

Seokmin bangga.

Tak berlangsung lama hingga Seokmin mengeluarkan cairannya. Keduanya lemas.

Baru ronde satu saja sudah lemas.

"Tadi siapa yang minta sampe lima ronde?" Seokmin menatap Soonyoung jenaka.

"Ini kali pertamaku tau! Kamu juga lemes kan?" Soonyoung mengembungkan pipinya. Dia langsung masuk dalam pelukan Seokmin.

Si kuda terkekeh.

"Mau mandi bareng? Ntar kita lanjut lagi anuannya"

"Anuan apaan?"

"Itu loh. Yang ena"

"...bego"

Setelah melakukan kegiatan tambahan di kamar mandi (jujur lubang Soonyoung luar biasa perih karena lubrikan yang tertinggal di kasur sehingga Seokmin menggantinya dengan sabun cair) mereka memakai baju kembali dan bersantai di teras pendopo.

"Cepat sekali malamnya. Berapa jam tadi?" Seokmin mengelus tangan Soonyoung yang berada di pangkuannya. Soonyoung menaikkan bahunya tanda tak tahu.

"Mau makan? Nanti go-food saja" tawar Seokmin. Keren kan, aplikasi itu sudah sampai ke Korea Selatan.

Soonyoung membalikkan badannya. Ia mengusap dada Seokmin pelan.

"Kamu gak takut Sungcheol hyung marah karena kita belum pulang ke dorm?" Seokmin menggeleng

"Aku sudah izin. Lagipula besok kita free" Soonyoung mendengus "kamu sudah mempersiapkan ini yah? Dasar tengik" Soonyoung memukul dada Seokmin. Tidak teras tapi terasa cukup sakit.

"Aku sayang kamu" Seokmin mencium kening Soonyoung.

"Aku juga sa-nghh jangan pegang-pegang bod-ahhh, Seokmin!"

Yah, hilang kepolosan Seokmin. Kawan

"Seokmin!" Bentak seseorang membangunkan Seokmin yang asik terlelap sambil memeluk boneka pikachunya. "Bangun idiot. Kau kebagian tugas beres-beres dorm" Wonwoo -si penghancur tidur Seokmin, berlalu.

Seokmin mengucek matanya. Jadi? Cuma mimpi? Kok terasa sangat nyata?

Tapi sepertinya bukan mimpi, deh.

Pasalnya Seokmin mendegar sayup-sayup orang berbicara

 _'Soonyoung hyung, kenapa jalannya ngangkang gitu?'_

 _'Susah buang air besar chan!'_

Seokmin hanya bisa menyeringai.

Maaf kalau banyak typo.

Ngetik di hp. Gak leluasa.

Review?


	3. V App

V app.

Tak terasa sudah hampir 5 tahun semenjak lagu debut pertama mereka 'Adore U' telah dirilis. Seventeen bukan menjadi grup rookies tapi sudah masuk kedalam grup senior yang populer bersanding dengan grup-grup senior lainnya.

Sungguh waktu yang cukup lama. Ditambah lagi Dokyeom akan merilis mini album debutnya. Kesenangan sendiri bagi Carat yang telah lama menanti agar Dokyeom mendapat solo.

Dan hari ini, merupakan kesempatannya untuk bertemu langsung dengan fansnya di V app, untuk sekedar menyapa menyambut MV terbarunya rilis.

"Say the name, Seventeen! Annyeonghaseyo Smile man, Dokyeom imnida. Yahaaa" sapa Dokyeom ketika video itu dimulai. Dia terlihat sendirian di ruangan Woozi. Sangat baik hati si producer kecil meminjamkan tempatnya.

 _'Jangan ambil figure sasukenya!'_ Pesan Woozi ketika Dokyeom ijin untuk meminjam ruangan. Karena pesan Woozi, Dokyeom jadi mengurungkan dirinya untuk mengambil Sasuke. Tapi ia akan ambil Naruto saja. Licik memang.

Setelah _'Say Hi'_ dan lain sebagainya, Dokyeom langsung melihat komentar yang berada di layar ponselnya, kebanyak komentar tentang betapa _exicted_ nya Carat menunggu perilisannya solo debut Dokyeom. Dia juga tak kalah _exicted_. Bayangkan dia harus menambah waktu latihannya untuk bekerja keras agar perilisan debutnya tidak mengecewakan.

Ketika sedang asik bermonolog dengan layar ponselnya, ruangan itu terbuka dan tampak Hoshi datang. Ingin Dokyeom menyapa tapi langsung dilarang oleh hyung kesayangannya Chan.

Hoshi masuk dan duduk dibawah lantai dengan posisi menghadap Dokyeom yang sedang duduk di kursi. Hoshi melihat dan tersenyum kecil. Sedari dulu Dokyeom selalu cerita dengannya bahwa dia sedikit iri dengan _part_ Seungkwan yang lebih banyak dibanding bagiannya.

Tapi sekarang?

Lima lagu dikhususkan hanya untuk Dokyeom saja. Oh tambahan ia melakukan _featuring_ dengan Sunbae mereka, Aaron.

"Hadiah? Aku ingin sekali makan daging sapi dengan member. Sepertinya itu hadiah yang cukup bagiku" Seokmin menjawab pertanyaan salah satu fansnya.

Dia melihat Hoshi yang hanya memakai baju tanpa lengan, dengan celana yang pendek sekali. Ia bisa melihat dalaman kekasihnya melalui lubang masuk kaki Hoshi.

Dengan iseng ia menepatkan tangan Hoshi diatas juniornya. Sesekali mengusap dengan jemari Hoshi. Dan sepertinya kekasihnya tidak keberatan dan mengambil alih kegiatan.

"Aku sedang sendirian disini" dusta besar.

Dokyeom menahan nafas untuk tidak mendesah karena perbuatan Hoshi sudah semakin keterlaluan.

Dia membuka resleting celana Dokyeom dan mengambil penis kekasihnya dari sangkarnya.

Menaik turunkan pelan jemarinya dan sesekali memainkan kepala jamur Dokyeom.

"Spoiler? Ahahahangh k-kalian ingin spoiler?" Dokyeom tak sengaja mendesah kecil. Genggaman pada ponselnya semakin kuat. Ia tak mau fansnya tau bahwa ketika ia mengadakan meet up virtual dan disisi lain dia sedang dimanjakan oleh kekasihnya.

Hoshi sepertinya juga tak bisa menahan nafsu. Salahkan ide jahil Dokyeom yang menyuruh tangannya berbuat tindak asusila.

Sekarang mulut Hoshi ikut ambil alih. Dengan telaten ia mencium pucuk kepala kelamin Dokyeom dan mengulum juga.

Dokyeom (berpura-pura) membenarkan posisi duduknya yang mengakibatkan penisnya semakin masuk kedalam mulut Soonyoung.

Sungguh _deep_ _throat_ yang sangat menegangkan.

Pengalaman seks tersendiri bagi mereka berdua.

"Ok Carat! Jangan lupa 5 menit lagi MVku akan keluar. Support Dokyeom dan Seventeen, Say the name! Seventeen! Annyeonghaseyo" Dokyeom langsung menutup sesi bincang-bincangnya. Ia tak kuasa menahan segala godaan dari Hoshi.

Sekarang Hoshi sedang asik memainkan buah zakar Dokyeom. Dengan tatapan maut dan mata berbinar itu. Dokyeom menyuruh Hoshi naik kepangkuannya, si lebih tua menurut.

Tidak melepas baju. Hanya menurunkan celana Hoshi dan memasukkan sikecil kedalam lubang surga Hoshi.

Mereka melepas desahan. Untung ruangan ini kedap suara.

Lagipula siapa yang mau mendengar?

Dokyeom langsung tersentak ketika ia ingat bahwa dia belum mematikan saluran Videonya. Dengan Hoshi yang berada dipangkuannya, dia menghampiri ponsel yang ia taruh asal. Dan segera mematikannya.

Desahan mereka mungkin tidak terdengar. Lagipula belum masuk menu utama, kan?

Setelah yakin semuanya aman, Dokyeom langsung menaik-turunkan badan Hoshi. Tak lupa dikecup dan dikulum bibir kekasihnya yang super imut itu. Hoshi ikut membalas sesekali.

"N-ngepain kesini" tanya Dokyeom dalam genjotannya. Hoshi tak bisa menjawab, dia terlalu fokus pada gerakan Dokyeom. Hoshi malah asik menggigit-gigit kecil daun telinga Dokyeom.

Dokyeom makin mempercepatkan gerakannya. Entah figure milik Woozi yang jatuh bisa menyebabkan rusak atau tidak. Mereka tidak peduli. Dokyeom hanya peduli pada puting Hoshi yang minta dikecup.

Dokyeom menyikap baju Hoshi hingga leher kekasinya, lalu memainkan putting Hoshi dengan rakus. Yah, kalian pasti tau sendiri bagaimana Dokyeom bermain _paper kiss_ dengan membernya.

Hoshi menggerang, ia terlalu bergairah dengan Dokyeom. Tidak puas dengan gaya mereka, Hoshi bangkit dan menjatuhkan Dokyeom kebawah. Lalu menindih dan mulai memasukkan Penis Dokyeom pada lubangnya. Lagi.

Dan biarkan mereka larut dengan kegiatan mereka. 

Debut Dokyeom tergolong sukses dimana baru rilis satu hari, penonton MVnya sudah mencapai 1 juta. Dengan lagunya yang berada di chart teratas. Membuatnya ingin berlatih lebih agar tidak mengecewakan penggemarnya. Dokyeom yang baru ingin berlatih langsung bergegas kelain tujuan. Dia baru ingat bahwa ponselnya tertinggal di ruangan Woozi. Dengan terburu dia menghampiri ruangan yang berada di lantai 3 gedung agensinya.

Baru masuk sudah disambut dengan muka garang Woozi.

"Kan aku izinin buat V app doang! Bukan buat ngeseks! Bau sperma gini siapa yang mau tanggung jawab?!"

Uh oh.


End file.
